mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Entrance Exam: To Be A Hero!
Welcome The sun shined bright over the stadium that housed the T.S.J’s entrance exams. Reporters and journalists stood outside the gate of the overgrown building, grabbing pictures and footage of everything they could. Everyone who’d been admitted into the exams had already been within the arena and the civilians who paid for their tickets had already been in their seats. A group of heroes stood on the stage before the would-be heroes looking among the group as though they were mere peasants. In all honesty, this was a rather important day and the heroes present knew it. For those that failed would not be allowed to attend the T.S.J. the best Hero School in America and would instead be forced to try their efforts at another school. But the teachers and Pro Heroes here had no room for sympathy. They simply sought out the best and only the best! A man with a patch over his right eye looked over the examinees. Arms crossed over his chest, he shook his head left and right before letting out a sly sight. ---- Anissa Manson looked out the crowd, reporters with their cameras flashing and supportive civilians waving their arms wildly. Her heart was racing wildly and her nerves had nearly peaked as the day had progressed. She scanned the stands to calm herself, and her eye was caught by a single woman in the stands who was wildly waving a flag with the words "GO ANNISA!" stitched on in a neat pattern. In the bottom corner of the flag, a messy and hastily stitched "AND MITCHELL" was also present, but noticeably smaller. Anissa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked at the woman, who was now shouting inaudible phrases and jumping up and down. "M-mom?!" Anissa yelled out of sheer confusion, turning to boy next to her with an absolutely horrified expression on her face. Just as Anissa had done, Michael looked to the crowd. He pulled on his white jacket in hopes to fix it in efforts of looking good. Unlike the other people that were rowdy within the stands, Michael's mother, Makayla Davis sat in the stance holding up two bobblehead posters with the faces of Michael and Anissa on them. Waving them around, she showed the people exactly who she'd been rooting for. Shaking his head in embarrassment, Michael threw his head into his hand before diverting his attention to the even more embarrassed Anissa. "She could at least act like she's a damn Pro Hero. How are you embarrasin' me without even sayin' anything." Anissa shook her head. It was typical of both of their parents to be rather embarrassing, as they always have been. Thoughts of the incident at the junior high formal flashed through Anissa mind and she shuddered as though chills had run down her spine. Soon after, however, she chuckled lightly at the thought of it, and the thought of her mother who she loved being here to support her. She walked over to Michael and grabbed his hand, turning her face to his and smiling brightly. "You ready Mikey?" She asked. ---- “This shit is fuckin’ wild.” Jax murmured as he glanced around the arena. He couldn’t see his parents, but he did see and , and that was all that really mattered to him. As long as those two were around to cheer Jax on, he was happy. The reporters flashing pictures were annoying though, he hated too much attention. He was more so an introverted person, but found himself to be more outgoing with people he felt comfortable with. He groaned in annoyance, looking around for anyone that he knew. ---- "Where the fuck is she at?!" Darnell Fauntroy spoke to himself, scanning the crowd of parents, family, and friends alike, seemingly in search of his own. He ran his eyes across the entire crowd, looking through all the waving and ecstatic parents. His eyes would stop abruptly, landing on an ebony woman in a business suit distracted by a phone conversation, seated next to a young girl who would be waving frantically in Darnell's direction. "Leave it to her to be working today, at least Amaya's here to support me, damn." Darnell muttered, letting out a small smirk, greeting his little sister in return, halting her incessant waving. "Mom! Get off your phone, Darnell's looking this way!" Amaya nudged her mother next to her, urging her to take notice of her son rather than her more than long business call, still smiling down at Darnell. "Girl! I'm on the phone, you gon have to have some patience with me. What is it?" The woman would stare off in the same direction as her daughter, locking eyes with her son as he laughed lightly under his breath. She quickly hid her phone, though he had already clearly seen it, hanging up the phone and slipping it into her pocket. She would wave to her son down below in support of his endeavors. "Can't let him see you on your phone, Katarina. Call barry later, today is his day!" Katarina said with an uneasy smile. "Wow, she ain't really just put down her phone, that's a shocker!" Darnell spoke to himself, turning his attention to the crowd around him, taking more notice of the examinees around him as opposed to the incessant video and photo taking from reporters. "I wonder where Arashi's at, ain't seen him since The shooting, hope he pops up." Darnell thought, his eyes weaving through the crowd of students, taking notice of each of them, still looking for his friend.